The present invention refers to a toy of skill usable as a test for evaluating the psychomotricity of an individual, and concerns more particularly a device in which a ball is to run.
A number of devices contained in a box are well known in this field, for instance those which are described in the English Pat. Nos. 11,197 by Michell and No. 11,829 by Carter, and the Swiss Pat. No. 257436 by Bebie.
A number of unboxed devices are also known, for instance the "Twizzle" of Schaper toys (registered trade-mark), the frying-pan-shaped toy described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,191 by Zilius, and the device described in the Swedish Pat. No. 103 793 by Carlsson.
These toys comprise a spiral-wound track, on plan, or on a pyramid, or on a cone, and the ball rolls on this track by exerting alternative tilts of the toys.
Most of these devices may be manipulated with one hand only, and the required movements are slight in amplitude.